


I need your help damian

by Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Twin Marinette and Damian, bruce is Marinette bio dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics/pseuds/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics
Summary: Marinette is being tracked by her mother talia and her grandfather ras. She seeks help in her twin and his family.Marinette is also a grand guardian and can use all the powers at once.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	I need your help damian

Marinette was many things. Grand guardian, heir to the league, daughter of Batman, twin of robin, ladybug, a world renowned designer, a good fighter, a woman of many languages. She was special. When she was a child she was supposed to run the league with her twin brother. She did not want that, she wasn’t one for violence when it came to the innocent. She could kill bad people, yeah, but not good people. So she made one of the hardest decisions she would ever make. She knew her bother was good at commanding and being an assassin. So she left without him knowing. That is when she got to Paris and was fostered by two bakers. She eventually became a famous designer and ladybug. She learnt magic and became not just guardian but a grand guardian.

A guardian commands kwamis and can use up to 3 in their prime. A grand guardian can access their power without being transformed and can use as many as they want. Grand guardian can become an angel of sorts. Their body glowing gold and golden wings coming out of their back. That is what Marinette was. One day as she was walking she used her doglike hearing and she pretended to be unaware. The league had found her. She went home and researched safe places to hide. She found a Wayne hotel that was heavily guarded. She could use a portal and go. But than something grabbed her attention. The opening photo with her twin. He got out of the league. He was safe with their father. She could meet him. He could help keep her safe. 

So she transformed. She quickly figured out he was robin by watching his fighting style. She saw that he just beat a villain and tenir was a clip saying the league celebrate at Batman’s place. She knew where she would go.

Damian was having a good day. His family had beat a hard villain it was the 6 year anniversary of his departure from the league. They only thing that was wrong was the it was also the 8 year anniversary from when he thought his sister had died. He woke up and she was gone. He actually teared up for the first and only time that day.

he was trapped in his thought and only escaped when his father tapped his shoulder “are you feeling alright damian?” He asked worriedly

”Yeah, just thinking of someone I used to know. Umm she would have liked it here.” He said and that got everyone’s attention. He wasn’t speaking like and 80 year old posh guy. He said the word ‘yeah’

“From the league?” One of his brothers asked but he didn’t have the metal capacity to see who.

“Yes, from the league but I have not heard from her in about 8 years as of today,” he explained just than a portal opened behind him

“Aw, I missed you to moron.” She said as she landed. Immediately as an instinct Jason shot at her. She easily put a golden shell around herself. She was wearing her golden transformation. She was gold, her hair flouting above her. She had wings of gold and she was glowing bright.

“Maya? Father am I seeing things,” he asked confused 

“If you are than we all are. Who are you?” He asked the creature. She dropped her transformation.

”Can’t recognize your own daughter huh? So moron, am I getting a hug or not?” She asked. Everyone looked shocked and sure that he would not oblige it was damian for heavens sake. But he did. He got up went around the sofa and hugged his younger by momments twin. He pulled away and looked angry 

“I thought you died. Where did you disappear too. And than you don’t hint to being ok? I was so upset. I thought that I lost you whilst I slept unknowingly. How did you even get out. Our quarters were the most guarded being grandfather.” He scolded her

”good to see your out too” she said sarcastically “I’m sorry ok. I just hated it. I hated having to kill and study at all hours. I didn’t want to command people. But you were so good at it. And you could lead way better than i ever could. So i escaped. I was trained same as you, you could have escaped I’m sure. I missed you and i need your help, if your willing.” She said honestly

“What did you do?” He asked in Arabic, in case she wanted to keep it quiet. She was always in trouble and who knows what she did now. 

“um...well...you see...” she started nervously

“maya” he said in a deep voice

“they found me. I think after you left they are trying to find a leader again and your protected by the justice league” everyone in the room looked shocked for a second. “and as far as they know I’m powerless and i didn’t know what to do. So i researched safe places to hide and if found Wayne building then i saw your photo and i was so happy that you were ok so i looked at footage. And then i came here.” She finally looked up and realised what she said. “did you really think i wouldn’t recognise your moves. Dami i taught you some of those moved,” she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“will you leave again when your safe?” He asked in possibly the least confident voice anyone but maya had heard him use. 

“if you want me to ill leave and you’ll be rid of me. But if you want me to stay ill stay. Dont think i left easily D, i thought about it for a month and i felt so bad leaving. I missed you,” she stepped forward to hug him again, which he returned again. 

They stopped at a fake cough “sorry for shooting you magic girl, but could you please tell me what in the f-” he was cut off by Alfred scolding him for his language. “sorry, could you please tell me what the heck is going on” Jason said. 

“Are you actually Bruce’s daughter?” Asked Tim

“were you the one Damian was just talking about” asked dick 

All his brothers were about to add questions when she started her answers. “So the league is trying to find me again, and i dont want to use my power unless absolutely necessary. You see i grew up side by side with dames, i know everything he does and i left because i didn’t want to rule over a bunch of assassins. So i ran away 8 years ago. I’m the one he was talking about yes. I’m damians twin sister which in turn makes my the daughter of batman and hopefully not the next won wearing the traffic light costume” 

“Hey” every previous robin said

“sorry but every time i see it the designer in me dies.” She said. 

“so, is it ok if i hide here for a few days?” She asked

“like I’m letting you out of my sight anytime soon,” came her twins reply

“i wouldn’t be so sure,” she decided to mess with everyone. She used the fox power of illusion to hide herself. “can you see me dames?” She taunted “catch me if you can,” she teased. From somewhere else in the room. She went closer and ruffled his hair before teleporting away. “come on birdie i thought we were trained better than that,” just like that all 4 brothers were running around the room trying to find her. Occasionally messing up their hair of slapping them softly. “man this is fun.” She said and all 4 lunged. She sidestepped and they fell onto each other before she made herself visible again. “i think you guys need a break,” she stepped over them and took a spot on the couch next to her dad. “So what do i call you? Father, dad, Bruce, mr Wayne?” She asked 

“Anything but mr Wayne.” He answered. “how did you do that? You glowed and appeared out a portal and you hid from the boys. How?” He asked.

“that’s a long story. You guys willing to wait a while I’m happy to tell,” at the nods she started telling about her life. “when i was young Damian and I were never taught good morals. We were trained like guard dongs. Its like they tried to make our instincts so that we kill anything that does not belong to us. I hated it. I always hated preying on the innocent. I would happily kill a villain but i hated the idea of killing someone who did nothing wrong. So i left the league. I traveled the globe and went to some interesting places. I stayed hidden. I used my training and the many languages we were taught to survive. eventually I made it to paris. Some lovely bakers found me and took me in, they insisted that I’m to skinny and that i should eat. I tried to leave but they decided to foster me. I went from maya al-ghoul to marinette Dupain-Cheng. They were nice and care for me but they are also busy. They sent me o school where i pretended to be average even though i new everything. To avoid suspicion i pretended to be very clumsy. One day i was late and an elderly man who was crossing a busy street i saved him and ran. Later that day a found a wooden box containing some earring on my desk. I wore them and became ladybug heroine of paris. I defeated akumas cast my cure and left. The fight lasted years. One day it went wrong and they elderly man, master fu was found. They tried to hurt him for the box of miracles. The box that holds jewellery that is powered by small gods, I became guardian. That means i watch over 20 of them. Then i started practicing magic. Pretty soon they trusted me so much they shared their magic. The little gods taught me. Because i already had lazures energy from my youth i could already bound with a few. I removed it as soon as i learnt how to. I practiced and found out i have the soul mark of a true guardian. That is why my power is as strong as it is. Jn the last moments I used the horse miraculous power to be teleport and the fox miraculous power of illusions to hide.” She explained 

“So your saying you can remove lazures energy?” Jason asked

“I’ve already done it multiple times since I entered this room. I used illusions so you would pay attention to my words. Tell me Jason, do you feel a small hint of madness,” she asked 

“No, not at all. Thank you” he said 

“No problem.” She pulled Damian to sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh of satisfaction. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. Two halves of a whole united. “Wanna see a trick that came with the black cat?” She asked. She felt a nod on top of her and started to purr loudly. The vibrations going through the couch where the whole Wayne family sat. The sound echoing through the room. 

“I think Alfred the cat will like you” he joked with a smile. Everyone gaped. Damian smiling whilst touching a human. Damian sounding amused. Where the hell was the brooding demon. 

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. “Damian why is there a cow in the house?” She asked

“That would be batcow, how did you know?” He asked

“The miraculous give me increased scenes I can hear as well dig beast boy and see as well as Superman. She admitted 

“I have the coolest twin in the world,” he said 

“And so do I” she said

“Awwwww” came everyone’s collective voice. Damian glared and Marinette smiled 


End file.
